happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/My Opinions on Flaky's Relationships
(Sigh, idk why well, i just decided to do a blog one day after a previous blog. So again i sigh, why? Because first of all, i seem to be tired to do these quite often, yet, i do this just so i can be done with them and continue with other blog stuffs. Two, why do i even continue to do my blogs when nobody is even watching them anymore? And third and final, i'm doing these quite often, doesn't i or what? Also, i might include characters in wrong order tho, or, maybe, idk if i rlly SHOULD include the characters to be friends or enemies or whatever to the current characters the blogs i do focuses on, duh! So, as it IS Flaky's turn today. Well, and i keep mentioning alot of episodes, wow, do i have to "Copy" almost all of that info that is in these character's relationships pages, the real ones, yeah? Ok, not really, no. But, i am unsure how to explain otherwise, again a duh! So, yeah, as Flaky seems tho, y'know, to be scared and such, it can be hard to think if the characters can be good or bad friends to her, yeah. So, i will try my best, ok? Also, i always mention all of these, even, yeah, those i already have discussed about in the previous relationship blogs, yes! Anyway, guys, sigh, here is what i think about Flaky's relationship to the rest of the cast, here!:) Cuddles: Cuddles and Flaky are VERY different from each other, indeed. Yeah, Cuddles is brave and poor Flaky is a coward. Still, they make either a good couple OR just a good friendship. Imo, they're good friends, tho. Yet, during Water You Wading For imo, i found it creepy when, yeah, Flaky was laughing after Cuddles' death, btw. It is like Flaky THINKS that Cuddles deserved it? Seriously, JUST because he didn't follow the rules, do he HAVE to get laughed at for not obeying? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Still, i hope that IF Cuddles survived instead, Flaky better NOT give Cuddles a wedgie, he doesn't deserves that either, at freaking all! Still, Flaky is often pushed around by Cuddles or other characters, yet, Flaky MIGHT be found of Cuddles, even if she doesn't shows it. Why? Because Flaky wants to maybe be JUST like Cuddles, yet, she doesn't really wanna do those stuff, yet, she do thinks that Cuddles is cool but she can't copy, or something like that, that Cuddles yeah. So duh they're friends, yeah. As they are usually together sometimes, Flaky isn't scared of Cuddles, maybe. So good friends, yup! They should be together in an adventure as well, imo, that would be interesting, maybe, yup! Giggles: Both of them are girls, ok, and, when Sniffles or Petunia is with them, they would make an interesting trio, yeah. They should also be on an adventure as well, imo, as Giggles is still happy and cheerful, meanwhile Flaky is nervous and scared. Did i mention worried? Ah, well. Anyway, they have for example: Been camping along with Cuddles, once, riding in a cart, hm, not, y'know, not roller coaster, eh? With Sniffles. Anyway, they also had been trick-or-treating together with, the obvious guy, Lumpy, hanging out with Sniffles again in an adventure, tho, both girls died before Sniffles, yeah. Gee, Flaky and Giggles have even been inside Lammy's house once, just, along with Giggles, yeah. So friends indeed, obviously, friends! Toothy: They are both very, or, decent friends obviously. Anyway, idk if i can say boyfriend and girlfriend, yeah? *Shrugs* Anyway, they have been playing hide and seek, along with Petunia, and also Flippy. So, hide and seek? Sick, with a bear. And, they have been on trips and/or adventures together, along with other characters, with Lumpy as their leader. Flaky loves how Toothy can sing. Also, Flaky is sad over Toothy's dead once after crashing with a bus. And they, as seen, was celebrating Flippy's birthday together, with their other friends, yeah. Anyway, i say friends, yeah, as i prefer to ship Toothy with Petunia, why? Because out of these, uh, girls? Petunia seems to fit with Toothy, imo, Petunia should like him, yes. And about Flaky, yeah, i ship her with, uh, somebody else yeah. Friends! Lumpy: Lumpy seems to be VERY kind to Flaky, tho, it is MOST of the time, btw, yeah. Lumpy have tho been a leader during groups on adventures, with Flaky as one of his scouts/students, yeah. During one of them, however, Lumpy wanted to cheer Flaky up so he made a balloon animal for her, which he failed to notice was Cuddles' eye. And in another one of those trips, Lumpy reacts scared after noticing that Flaky died. And after a peanut allergic reaction, Lumpy actually managed to cure Flaky, without killing her, even if accident, yeah, no accidents about, uh, Dr. Lumpy, nope, sir. And when Mime came, Lumpy didn't want more accidents, he should most likely swipe away Mime's peanuts so he won't have to help Flaky again AND because he cares about Flaky, maybe. Accidents? 0. Once, Lumpy was trick-or-treating with Flaky and Giggles which i said before, yes. Tho, once, he also MEANT to kill Flaky, along with the others, yet, Lumpy and the rest of the characters was most likely angry at Flaky for ruining their chance to escape AND that Lifty and Shifty died because of her, still, being stuck tho on, yeah, an island will make people go crazy, maybe? Hm, also, i somewhat ships them, tho, shipping a silly guy with a nervous girl? Weird? *Shrugs* Still, besides the time on the island, Lumpy DO seem to love Flaky, as his own Daughter, also, Lumpy MIGHT have a crush on Flaky, call me crazy, yeah, maybe i am crazy, uh? Right! Petunia: As i said before, btw, Flaky and Petunia have both played hide and seek, played poker together, and, been on two trips together. So, i think friends, duh. Also, Giggles with them makes obviously a nice girl trio, yes. Btw, they both can be seen in the same roller coaster together, in Double Whammy Part I AND Flaky might be scared, yet, she was near Petunia, so yeah seems ok. Also, Flaky seems to mourn her death once as well, just like with Toothy after the bus crash on the island, yeah. Even if Giggles and Petunia is hanging out with each other more often, Petunia can be Flaky's friend, yup! 1 Thing: I noticed or just remember right, yeah, right now that Flaky and Petunia are BOTH animals that can protect themselves. Petunia can spray and Flaky can use her quills, so, predators can't attack 1 skunk or 1 porcupine. Yeah, still, Flaky is 1 nice friend to Petunia, yes. Handy: Well, Handy doesn't REALLY seem to be Flaky's enemy, at all no. I guess the only time WAS during Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark Btw, as Handy and the others WAS angry tho, due to what Flaky did, yeah. Also, they seems to be more neutral to each other, as it later is shown in the episode Easy Comb, Easy Go As they ARE inside the same car together. Flaky is the one who obviously drived, as Handy have nubs, yeah. Flaky seems more handy then Handy? Handy are ok with Flaky, then. Yet, btw, was Handy hanging out with Flaky during the car scene? Or was Flaky testing to get a driver license? Idk! Also, just because how, yeah, Flaky killed Handy by mistake, because of DB (Disco Bear), yeah, i doubt it was Flaky's fault, and Handy knows that. Still, neutral, IF we count both episodes together because, yeah, they was enemies in one, and, in the other one, friends. Ok! Mixed, ok! Nutty: Seriously? Flaky have Nutty listed as an enemy "At times" eh? Seriously, again, the only thing to be this reason is just because of how Nutty pushed Flaky in the way to get the chocolates as, yeah, she had a peanut allergic reaction. Nutty SHOULD knew her allergy and decide AFTER eating the chocolates, he WAS the one who called Dr. Lumpy or idk how he did, still. They actually are friends besides in the other scenes, duh! And well Nutty DID annoy Flaky, wow, angry Flaky face. Yet, she doesn't hate Nutty, double duh there, duh-duh! And as Nutty was STILL inside Flaky's house to celebrate Flippy's birthday party in Party Animal Tho, that must mean that Nutty DID indeed help Flaky to get to the hospital, otherwise, Flaky should, yeah, y'know? Should forbid Nutty and kick him out of her house, yet, she allowed Nutty, since he should have helped her, it's not like he would let her die or something. Ok, tho, IF Flaky was about to die, and, even there IS candy near Nutty, the squirrel SHOULD ignore, that's right, ignore the candy that time, and, save Flaky, Nutty should become this brave if she is ever about to die, in that party/birthday episode, she was just uh having an allergic reaction, not about to get killed, yeah. Also, the other episode where they do also appear together, it is in See What Develops along with Disco Bear, and, Flaky DID obviously seem to enjoy working there, of course or idk, still, she obviously isn't worried that much, just nervous yeah, Flaky is obviously seeing Nutty and Disco Bear as friends, so, when DB winks at Flaky, Nutty DID saw, and didn't get jealous? Well, he MIGHT understand tho that DB loves Flaky too, or just likes, yeah. Nutty might even very to be a good friend to Disco Bear as they didn't fight. Yet, a good friend, like maybe Nutty, Nutty IS a good friend but only if he developed a little bit, just, still into candy, yeah. Sorry guys but, hm, actually, my main ship to Nutty? And to Flaky? Yes, i think that the best boyfriend to Flaky seems to be Nutty, and, the best girlfriend to Nutty is Flaky. Sorry, but i ship NuttyXFlaky because why not? Sorry, if you is mad, is ok you can attack me if ya want, i might deserve that? Still, they ARE good friends as seen in both episodes, it's not like IF they are actually, yeah, enemies, how the heck is they even enemies if it was just one scene? DUH! Cuteness ship imo, yes, it is so, yes! Sniffles: They DO actually seems to be good friends, as said before, btw, they was two times with Giggles, which is a cool trio, yeah, Sniffles is the leader. As a leader, Sniffles is a leader who found an idol. The Leader and Flaky was about to escape through dangerous flowers, or plants that eats flesh, yeah. And, Sniffles, yeah, he so wanted to help Flaky, but, he obviously only came out with her hand. Such flesh and yesh. Hm-hm just yesh! The older adventure, tho, they was with Giggles in a cart and entered some haunted mansion ride, yes. They also seems to be in two of Lumpy's field trips. And yes Flaky seems to have even been inviting Sniffles to celebrate Flippy's birthday party. But, unfortunately, Sniffles IS suddenly killing Flaky, along with three others, it was because of what Flaky caused in the island escape time, yeah. They couldn't escape because of Flaky, of course they kill her, because, no escape hm? Still, what do i think of Sniffles' and Flaky's relationship? Hm, actually, they DOES looks cute together, btw. Still, i think that they should be a ship, tbh! Confirmed by me, yes! Pop: Their only time together was in And the Kitchen Sink So, Pop ALMOST killed Flaky, maybe, Cub did or? *Shrugs* Still, it WAS just a mistake, yes, mistake! Is ok and they are friends and neutral then, yeah. OH! Btw, almost forgot yes, Pop might allow Flaky to be a babysitter to Cub, then it is a friendship somewhat, yes. Cub: Wow, they didn't appear together AT ALL, yet, maybe Cub accidentally killed Flaky, tho, accidents happened tho, tbh. Again, tho, they haven't seen each other at all then, yes. Anyway, they COULD have been friends IF they ever meet, yes. Also, Flaky COULD be one of Cub's babysitters. Of course Flaky will panic and get scared like every freaking time when Cub is about to die or get hurt, yes. And Flaky will get herself hurt accidentally, meanwhile Cub laughs at Flaky's injuries, tho, he doesn't hate her, nope. So, they could be friends AND neutral at the same time, yup! So, besides from that, i guess, ok i have nothing, yes. Also, besides from And the Kitchen Sink as i say again, it's cute to think, yeah, cute, ok! The Mole: Flaky and The Mole might not interact often, BUT, they do get along. For example tho, Flaky DID once allow The Mole to help Flaky and the others, of course to celebrate Flippy's birthday party. And, Flaky is sad when The Mole died after a bus crash, too. So, Flaky wanted a surfboard from The Mole, and he gave it to her, also, The blindness doesn't bother her? Nah, Flaky's nice to him. Still, The Mole also took a pic of Flaky, DB, and Nutty, and once gave her a doughnut, tho, i think Flaky survived it, yes. Obviously, Flaky and The Mole SHOULD be friends, yup! Disco Bear: Well, he is nice to Flaky, yet, Flaky IS the nicest girl to DB as well, Flaky seems to actually, idk, like Disco Bear more then the other girls, either friends or romance, they should be a WAY better ship then GigglesXDB or PetuniaXDB. If Flaky doesn't hate DB, then those, of course SHOULD get along, duh. He works with her. Well, technically, literally, worked? Yeah, in See What Develops they was working together, along with Nutty. Obviously, Flaky is ok with Disco Bear shaking hands AND winking with her as well, heck, Flaky..... See? This is how love works, maybe! They are also holding hands together, as it noticed is in Class Act Maybe love too, yeah, or just friends, still, yes. I also thinks that the ONLY time when Disco Bear mistreated Flaky btw was by mistake, well, it was during the known episode: Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! After all that bull-crap Flaky's been suffering through, IF she was still alive in the ending, tho, she SHOULD slap Disco Bear's face, btw, even if he didn't mean it. Btw, Disco Bear DID die anyway, right? Actually, Disco Bear was also, before, accidentally bumping into Flaky again in Rink Hijinks Tho, Disco Bear also died, even if Flaky died first, but yeah i ship Flaky and Disco Bear MORE then how DB is with the other girls, PLEASE, DON'T complain ok? ;/ Why? Because, y'know, HOW can i enjoy a guy to be shipped with two girls that hates him? Still, Disco Bear and Flaky seems good, Flaky IS the only girl that is nice to DB, btw. So yeah seriously, ;( Am i this bad at telling? Just please, <;(, ok? Fine, moving on now, ok!: Russell: Well, they interacts ALSO sometimes, btw. They was in the same boat in Snow Place to Go And, during Happy New Year They was standing near Cuddles, also, those two was killed by the same time, dude, it was so strange; No blood during their or Cuddles' death(s), btw! Also, 0_0 Russell seems confused at the running porcupine, who failed to notice his fish missing, in Something Fishy Dude, that WAS something fishy indeed, quite. Ok, i will say friends, as they're not bad together at all, welp. Good! Lifty and Shifty: 0_0 Well, Flaky is indeed NOT friends with Lifty and Shifty just because of Class Act but yeah besides from that, Lifty and Shifty DID attempt to help Flaky and the characters during a raft escape from however the island. Yet, Flaky "ACCIDENTALLY" ruined it due to her quills, and so others managed to escape, tho, Lifty and Shifty got both eaten by sharks. Flaky's "Friends" Then all got angry and killed her. Obviously, so. Yeah? 0_0 Still, there is not so many strong 0. +, i have been thinking of something. What IF Lifty is nice to Flaky when, yeah, even if not seen in the show, what if Lifty and Flaky ARE friends? However, Lifty is 1 Friend, Shifty is 0 Friend to Flaky. For sure friends since Lifty might be nicer. Tho, besides that however, Lifty might see them both as enemies, yet, she is sometimes Lifty's friend, yet, Shifty? No freaking way, maybe? Ok, there. ''Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. Is a reason WHY Flaky could like Lifty a little bit, btw. Yes. Mime: They also looks like friends, imo, yes. In the birthday episode, Mime asked if Flaky did want to have a peanut, yet, he was unaware of her allergy, tho, to cheer him up, maybe, Flaky allowed Mime to celebrate with them. Mime is also a flight attendant once and Flaky should somewhat have been interacting with him sometimes during that episode, yeah. AND they have meet, with Cuddles in a HTF Break, once. So, they looks like friends to me, yeah, well. Ok! Cro-Marmot: Ok, i noticed a mistake that i first mention Flippy then Cro-Marmot when i did the blogs, about, yeah, Pop and Cub, btw, anyway, now i fixed, Flippy will be mentioned after Cro, do never worry, yeah. Ahem, anyway. Ok, i know that this DOES sounds weird, btw. But, imo, i should think that Flaky and Cro-Marmot ARE best friends. Yeah, how the heck could they even been that? They only appeared in two episodes, together. First, at a bus stop, and, Lumpy's arm, yeah, it was hitting Flaky on the head. It was making Flaky believe that Cro-Marmot did that, even IF his club can't be used. His club is stuck inside his ice block, duh! And well even IF she was mad at Cro, they maybe was hanging out and was going in the same bus, somewhere. Yes. I like to believe that, ok. Right, anyway, their second and only time together again? Yeah, during the circus, they WAS both up and doing stuff, idk. Still, reason why i also, somehow, imagines that Flaky and Cro-Marmot ARE best friends? Well, i have been tho trying to think about what characters i thinks is BFF with the other one, welp, i do maybe reveal what i thinks, unless IF they are already revealed, ok, always does btw, uh, during those blogs, yes, so, this time tho, Cro-Marmot and Flaky? Dude, Cro-Marmot and Flaky was those, like, only characters i had left and that is what made me decide to think of both of them as best friends to each other, they SHOULD interact more often then, yes. And nah i do not, like not really, ship them at all. Nope. *Shakes my head* JUST friends ok? Best Friends Forever! Even if it is weird, yeah, Cro-Marmot and his porcupine friend seems to work. Why? Flaky is nervous and shy, and Cro seems to be the most fitting friend to hang out with, right? Ok, anyway. Who else thinks that this works as Flaky is shy and should get a quiet and idk useless friend who doesn't do anything at all like Cro-Marmot? Hm? Uh, unless if Cro-Marmot should? Meh, anyway, i tried to explain, ok, even IF they only appeared twice together, they should be friends, ok? Good! Flippy/Fliqpy: Yeah, phew, finally! I speak of everybody's favorite ship! FlakyXFlippy! Still, imo, they actually is an ok ship, imo. Please don't kill me! *Angry crowd kills me!* OW! Ok, fine. Actually, sigh, they ARE good and cute together, still, yet, it is like the most popular, or idk, popular ship, yeah, of HTF, hm-hm, yes. Yet, Flippy (AS Fliqpy!) DID kill Flaky many times, how is that helping? They played hide and seek together, they are camping together, Flaky celebrates Flippy's birthday in her house. Heck, Flaky even once screamed, which did trigger Fliqpy to turn back into Flippy again, what if they DO have feelings for each other, eh? Yet, Flippy WAS himself now, and not Fliqpy, during the second part of the island episode and heck, he even laughed without remorse after killing Flaky! Yet, Flaky DO seems to be freaking aware of Fliqpy! And, she fears Fliqpy alot, however, she do expects Flippy to be Fliqpy like in any second. And yeah i have ALOT to discuss about this ship, right? Well, seriously, how can Flaky just survive Fliqpy, if dating Flippy, hm, unless IF Flippy is tho cured for real, uh, Flaky maybe deserves somebody better, but Fliqpy didn't kill Flaky yet SOMETIMES, yet, he did usually in older episodes, yup, just like everybody else, yeah. Unfortunately, Flaky was hurting Flippy, who didn't flip out at all in the black and white episode. Well, to not add EVERYTHING i have to say about this ship, i'll say it IS ok but yes it's cute, ok? Still, there is alot to say which i don't have time to do, here. Anyway, i promise that i WILL add Flippy in the "Boyfriends" list inside the "Bonus" And hey first time when i mention the bonus before finishing? *Shrugs* Idk, still. Still. Flaky and Flippy is still friends, and they are good, together, also, Flippy COULD be one of Flaky's boyfriends obviously, yup. Done! Splendid: In: "Wrath of Con" (Ok, now i do this again, why? Because this time, when i try to do obviously, yet, more links tho, it will be around the OTHER texts, and that would be screwed up! Ok, anyway, back to the episode!:) Flaky WAS seen to be one of Splendid's fans, so, Splendid, however, isn't a boyfriend to Flaky, unlike the other two girls that Splendid possibly likes. Or they likes him, ok, yet, Flaky is a fan, normal, yes! Ok. Lammy: Well, neutral, as their first time, together, Flaky THINKS that Lammy was killing Petunia which, maybe, could mean that Flaky was next, or, Flaky was driving away, thinking that the sheep won't stop Flaky from telling anybody about it, obviously, she tries not to, but, afterwards, she died anyway, was scared of Lammy, btw, yes. Still, in another episode, yes, Flaky WAS inside Lammy's house, along with the other girls. Flaky and Lammy was friends tho but, as accidents did always happen, like in the episode, Flaky might be neutral and friend tho, Flaky seems to avoid Lammy to future episodes due to her always being killed by the pickle, yes, he's next now!: And Mr. Pickels: Mr. Pickels WAS after Flaky in the first episode and either he or Lammy killed Flaky possible tho, yes. In the other episode, however, Flaky eated Mr. Pickels AND pooped him out of, yes, Lammy's toilet. EW! And, Mr. Pickels killed Flaky! OMG! Confirmed! Also, again, what do this pickle have against Flaky anyway? GAWD! When can he leave Flaky alone? Well, even him confirmed, to be alive, Mr. Pickels must REALLY hate girls, and even he must be aware that Flaky IS a girl, yeah, duh! Still, sigh, Mr. Pickels IS Flaky's enemy, alright, he hates a porcupine who never hated anybody. Eh, what? Just what the heck? This pickle sure is mean! Bonus: Boyfriends: Cuddles, Lumpy, Nutty, Sniffles, Disco Bear, Lifty, and Flippy. Friends: Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Petunia, Handy, Nutty, Sniffles, Pop, Cub, The Mole, Disco Bear, Russell, Lifty (Sometimes), Mime, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, Splendid, and Lammy. Enemies: Handy (Once), Lifty, Shifty, Fliqpy, and Mr. Pickels. Neutral to: Handy, Pop, Cub, Lifty, Shifty, Mime, and Lammy. Phew. Yes. Just a yes. I did it, yay! Well, however, i worked my butt today, so, i want appreciation. Sorry if you don't agree with me, but hey this IS a blog about my opinions of course, duh, if you wanna tell me about your opinions, or anybody to see, btw, do a blog too maybe, just maybe or tell me in the comments, ok? So was this blog, ok? Sorry IF not a thing inside this blog was accurate, still, this blog was long enough, ok? Feel free to disagree maybe IF ya want to, still, sigh, i worked so hard, today, i hope SOMEBODY enjoyed, anyway, let's hope ya enjoyed, guys! Leave a comment and tell me what you think about it, btw. So, thanks for reading and watching, see ya in the next blog, bye! Category:Blog posts